Betrayal
by MissDomaYuset
Summary: Things are never quite what they seemed, and nothing lasts forever. And somethimes, just sometimes, your best is never enough. This is the sequel to Tolerance. New title to Betray
1. Faded Hope

**First chapter, after the last chapter**

**How perfectly epic**

**Epic…**

**I like that word.**

**I like how it clicks at the end.**

**Is that nerdy?**

**Anyways…**

**I am placing up the first chapter of the squeal of Tolerance, but don't freak out just yet. I am doing a million things at once, so this will be on hold.**

**This is just to let you guys know that:**

**ONE: I am alive and well.**

**TWO: The squeal is in the near future. I am noting going to give up on the story and leave you all hanging.**

**THREE: There is hardly anything good to read. There is some decent stuff, but I won't name that bad stuff. But here is a hint. OC's can be nice, not when they are sharing the spotlight. BUT THAT'S JUST ME! And a few others…**

…

**Please don't hate me.**

**FOUR: Again, this is on HOLD!**

**XxX**

**So, one with the chapter! Enjoy people!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the original!**

"_Someone will find us…"_

"_No one will…"_

"_Please…"_

"_Hopeless…"_

"_No happy endings…"_

"_Please!"_

"_No one…"_

"_Someone help!"_

"_Not a hero…"_

"_Help us! Help me!"_

"_It's better this way."_

"_Dib?"_

"_Too late…"_

"_Wake up Dib."_

"_I'm dead, it's too late."_

"_Wake up!"_

"_Zim was right. This is the end of the line."_

"_Dib! Honey, wake up!"_

"_What?"_

"_Sweetie, you'll be late! Wake up Dibby."_

"…_Mom?"_

It was light. The bright, warm light that poured in through the windows. That was what forced Dib to open his eyes. Everything was so warm and soft. He felt no pain. His missing glasses gave everything an angelic glow, and by his bedside was an angel.

"Am I in Heaven?" Dib asked, sitting up. Yes, that would have to be it. How else did his injuries heal so quickly? How else did he escape from that horrid trashcan?

The angel laughed softly. "You are so silly! Come on now, I made us some pancakes."

'_Wait, what?'_ Dib cautiously reached at the night table, and closed his fingers around his glasses. He ran his thumb across the lens…there were no cracks. He put them on and the room came into focus.

The angel, she was only human. But Dib froze over with shock, and held out a trembling hand at the confused woman. _'She is exactly like how I remembered.' _He thought. Everything from her soft honey eyes to her violet hair, which was tied up into a bun at the moment; everything was almost exactly like how he remembered.

"Dib, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!" She said worriedly. She clasped her own soft hands around Dibs' shaking ones. He stared at her with disbelief; he had absolutely no idea what to say.

Tears streaked down his cheeks as the boy embraced his mother, tightly wrapping his arms around her neck. "Mom!" He cried.

She trembled in fear, and held him back. "Honey, what's wrong? You're scaring me! Did you have a night-terror?"

"What is going on in here?" Asked a gruff voice from the doorway.

Dib was pulled out of the bed and gently set his feet onto the carpet. He never let go of his mother all the same, but he was forced to cling helplessly to her legs at the sight of his father as he sank to his knees. "Dad!" Dib choked out.

'_No, no, no! This wasn't right at all. My mother died while giving birth to Gaz and Dad was murdered. This feels too real to be heaven.'_ Dibs' eyes darted from worried parent to worried parent. They were both kneeling down at his height, mumbling to each other and feeling his forehead.

"The poor thing looks so pale." Said his mother. "Let him stay home from school. Can you drive Gazzy to school?"

'_Gazzy, Dibby… That's what she used to call us!' _He clung so tightly at blouse that the fabric wrinkled in his fists.

His father rubbed his chin. "Son, did you have a nightmare?"

Weakly, he nodded yes. "You have no idea."

**0o0**

Dib was lead into the kitchen. It was exactly like how he remembered it, except it was a little brighter. On the table was a whole stack of pancakes, just waiting. Dib felt his stomach rumble with hunger as he eyed each golden brown flapjack, drenched with a coating of maple syrup. And to top it all off, they all had blueberries.

"Well go on and eat." His mother gave him an encouraging push to the table. "Don't let it get cold."

Dib was happy to obey. How long has it been since he had a decent meal? "Please don't wake up." He whispered as he slid into his seat. Dib savored each bite, hardly giving himself a chance to breath between bites. It tasted so good!

He heard soft laughter. "Easy! You act as if you hadn't eaten in weeks!"

Dib smiled. His eyes watered, threatening to spill tears. '_Mom, can this all be real? Did I just dream everything that happened?_' He thought.

"You whiner!"

Dib spun around to see another familiar sight. "Gaz!" He cried as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "You are okay!"

"Mom! Dib is acting crazy!" Gaz yelled as he struggled against her brother's grip.

Dib released her from the hug, but held onto her shoulders. "Gaz, I had a dream. It felt so real. You were in it, and Dad and Zim! And Mom… she was…" He couldn't find the words.

"Who is Zim?" She asked.

"Zim! The alien!" Dib yelled.

"That's is enough you two!" Scolded Mom. "Gaz, your father will be driving you. Dib isn't feeling so well."

Dib watched his sister walk out the door. Seconds later, he heard a car pulling out of the driveway.

"_Dib…"_

Dib looked at his mother quickly. "Mom?"

She looked at him. "Yes?" She asked as she placed some dirty dishes into the washer.

"Did you just call me?"

"No…"

He bit his lower lip in confusion. "I swear… Someone whispered my name."

She laughed again. Dib thought it sounded like an angel. "Come now, we can watch a little TV together. You can tell me about this Sim fellow."

"His name is Zim." Dib corrected. He watched his mother sit on the couch, and he sat next to her. It felt so _normal_.

"Oh?" She smiled. "Is he from your school?"

Dib nodded. "Yeah. But he is a alien from space." He said as he laid his head to rest on her arm. "He is a Irken mom. Most Irkens are really bad, but he is one of the few who is actually good. We used to hate each other…"

She patted his head and sighed. "Sweetie… that might have been part of your dream. You are having a hard time separating the fact from fiction."

Dib shook his head. "No, I know he is real. I knew him for years!"

"You also thought I was dead for years as well." She reminded him.

"Oh yeah." Dib muttered to himself. "But… hey! I never said that!"

"Yes you did."

"Did I? I must have forgot then."

"We all make mistakes."

"_Dib…"_

Dib smiled and closed his eyes for a bit. It felt so good to be home.

"_Let him rest!"_

"Mom, what kind of show are you watching?"

"_No! You horrible human, wake up!"_

"Mom?" Dib opened his eyes again and was nearly blinded by the light. Dib was forced to cover his eyes. "Mom!" He cried, but she was no longer by his side.

"_Dib-Stink, wake up!"_

"Who said that?" Dib screamed. It was so bright, even when he closed his eyes, he could not block out the blinding light. It was as if he had flown a ship into the sun.

"_Please!"_

Dib opened his mouth to speak, but could not. Alarmed, he reached up to touch his neck. It was at that moment he felt every pain he noticed missing when waking up. Dib felt someone, something restraining him and he fought every moment of it. _"Oh god, my head!_" He screamed, and placed a hand on his head. The very moment he did so, he regretted it. There was a soft cloth wrapped around his crown, slightly soaked with blood.

"Now look at what you've done!" Screamed a voice.

Something slid out Dibs' throat, a bright blue tube that was helping him to breath. Dib saw that as he opened his eyes.

The room slowly came into focus.

A figure inched forward, he seemed to be held back by two others. "Dib?" He asked hopefully.

Dib felt overwhelmed. He sank back into the hospital bed and looked up at Irken. "Zim…?" He whispered.

**0o0**

**Now, honestly, what do you people think?**

**Next chapter should explained a lot, so don't worry too much on the 'where, what, when, and how'.**

**Heh…**

**Tormenting Dib is fun.**


	2. Guilty

**You thought I died.**

**You all should be ashamed.**

**Second chapter and more to come**

**This is so great**

**Now we all can have some cookies**

**Expect more updates**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the original.**

"Zim…" Dib's eyes watered by mixed emotions and complete confusion. His throat felt like he was gargling nails, but Dib continued to push himself to speak. "How is this…possible?"

The Irken flinched at the ragged sound that came from the boys' mouth. "I told you it would be okay, Zim is always right!" He said with his best-forced smile. Dib wanted so much to believe that, but something was off.

"Alright, enough of that!" snapped a rather tall alien. His skin was a dark blue and his face was smooth like a store manikin. "The human is still in a very delicate state, and I sure he doesn't want to be near a filthy Irken like you right now."

Dib attempted to protest but his throat made his pleas sound like desperate mews. He was helpless to watch his friend forced out the room, screaming all sorts of profanities in Irken tongue. Dib searched the room with his eyes for another familiar face, but found none. There were only three others in the room, and all seemed a little too distracted to even tell him that he was in a hospital …if this was even a hospital to begin with.

"_Where am I? Where the hell am I?"_ Dib felt angry that no one was explaining anything to him. He tried looking around the room again, but this time for clues. There were no windows, nor where there any other Irkens. This had to be the Resisty, but wouldn't Narr be here? _"Where am I…Where am I?"_

**0o0**

"Why won't you let me speak to the human?" Zim screeched. "I demand answers you Ink Brains!"

The two larger aliens that were restraining Zim had finally released him. Rubbing his sore arms, Zim continued to glare at the Meekrob that was floating before him.

"Young Irken, I don't think you realize the position you are in," said the floating blue creature. He spoke in a soothing tone, but that did not ease Zim's growing anger.

"Look, if this is about that stupid law…" Zim shook his fist for added emphasis. "Narr should have put in some kind of report! I was already interrogated, _and_ that goat bastard traded me to get some 777 loser." (1)

"This has nothing to do with that 'stupid law'." The Meekrob sighed. "Narr hasn't reported in. No one from the main ship has. You and the one called Dib are the only survivors."

Zim crossed his arms, as he did not exactly feel too much remorse for Narr or anyone else from that crew. '_Serves those backstabbers right_,' he thought bitterly. "Well it wasn't my fault! I was half dead when you found me, remember?"

The Meekrob fell into an uncomfortable silence. "Yes… you were. But you also were fiercely loyal to the Irken Empire."

"Still am!" Zim boasted. "I just hate Red. He is worse than a Glork-Beast corpse, rotting in Wal-Mart!"

"Uah-lam… Wam art… _What?"_ The creature quickly shook its 'head'. "Never mind! The point is that it is extremely suspicious that the only ones found _alive _are a human and _Irken!"_

"Wait, what of the escape pods?" Zim asked.

"Escape pods? I'm afraid no survivors…"

It took every ounce of will to keep Zim from trashing claws wildly at the Meekrob, tearing it apart as a small child would to a beached jellyfish. "The Dibs sibling was on those pods," he moaned desperately. How is Dib going to take the news when he was already so fragile?

The Meekrob floated about room carelessly. "As if that were my problem!" he chuckled. "The fact remains that you are an Irken, declared loyalist, and a primitive human. It seems that the organic structure of humans take on the role of parasites. Isn't that interesting?"

Zim didn't speak at this point. Instead, he kept his eyes trained at the far wall, as if to imagine escape.

"But even as a Parasite, Dib still proves more useful than a _Defective._ We have no further use for you, so guilty or not, you are to be transported to Institution. Goodbye."

A strange burning sensation ran down Zim's back as he crumpled down to the floor, helpless, and motionless.


	3. In The Spotlight

**Of Yo Mama and scary shots, I bring you a third chapter!**

**(Silence)**

**Whoo, big crowd!**

**(Bigger silence)**

…**Maybe I should have updated quicker?**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the original.**

"_You are defective."_

"_I hate you!"_

"_Worthless…"_

"_You blew UP all the other invaders!"_

"_Banished..."_

"_Disgusting piece of trash…"_

"_You are to be executed."_

"_I thought she was crazy…"_

"_You failed."_

"_Those soulless black eyes…"_

"_We are here to witness a grand death!"_

"_002 versus the defective…"_

"_Irken blood will be spilled!"_

"_There are no happy endings."_

"_Witness the execution tonight! The war is ours!"_

Zim's eyes creaked open, dazed and confused by the sound of the thunderous applause around him. But was forced to close them once more, for the lights were blinding.

"_What is going on? Who is…?" _Zim attempted reach for his head, to ease his headache. But his hands would not budge. His knees ached from hard floor, but he was unable to do anything to relive the pain. For some reason, they bound Zim in a sitting position.

"For years, we have suffered! For years, we were forced to watch our children to be born into slavery. Our meals were limited to whatever trash the Irkens threw out. We died as they thrived!" The voice was thunderous. It threw the crowd into an even greater frenzy.

It was right in Zim's antenna.

Zim let out a scream, and proceeded to fight against his restraints. This was not happening. Not again.

The voice boomed in laugher. The crowd mimicked. Watching the small Irken squirm in pain was simply wonderful.

"Our guest is awake!" The voice crowed.

Zim attempted to use his PAK.

Nothing.

Of course.

"Let me go!" Zim screamed, "I know Lard Narr, he would never allow this!"

Then again… That disgusting goat didn't have the most trusting track record.

But regardless, no one heard him or his threats. They were too busy laughing.

**0o0o0o0**'

"Human! Sit down. Sit… DOWN!"

Dib wasn't making it very easy for the doctors. He was used to getting drugged, and it didn't take long for him to pull off all the little needles and tubes off him.

He was currently attempting to defend himself with a rather large syringe, threatening to inject whoever came close with the foul concoction.

The doctor came closer, but was forced to jump back as Dib swipe at him. He looked at Dib pleadingly. "Please, sit back down! We mean you no harm."

"Where is Zim? Where was he taken?" Dib asked forcefully. He advanced on the doctor aggressively, waving the needle teasingly. "I am sick of your mind games. I demand a straight answer!"

The doctor was pushed against the wall and let out a shriek. "Why hasn't anyone called security yet?"

The doctor's underlings fell out of whatever trance they were in and practically fell over each other to get out the door. Under the sudden pressure, they all failed to remember that there was a security button within the room.

"WHERE IS HE?"

"He-he-he… _Ooooh_."

The doctor fainted, and laid crumpled at Dibs feet. Dib restrained from kicking the beast in face, and focused his frustrations on figuring out what was happening.

**0o0o0o0o0**

"Have you ever been loyal to the Irken Empire?"

"No."

"Have you ever been a Irken?"

"What the hell kind of question…"

"Answer the question!"

Gaz sighed heavily. "No. I never once been an Irken in my entire life. God _damn_ you…"

The interrogator shuffled his papers. The other crew members saved from the escape pod all had mixed impressions on the strange little human. That she was violent. That she was honest. That she had little respect for her leaders. That she was from a planet called Earth.

That she was friends with an _Irken_.

"Have you ever been involved…?"

"Will you stop it already? Where is my brother? I will kill you if you don't tell me!"

The interrogator, who was a Vortan, seemed rather impressed with that threat. "Do you have somewhere you need to go?"

Gaz crossed her arms. She wanted to kill him. She could kill him. But if she wanted to see her brother again, she had little choice but to play twenty questions.

"Let's move on. Have you ever reproduced with someone that was not of your species?"

"Yes. Your mother."

"… What's a mother?"

"God damn you to hell!"


	4. Caught

**A short little chapter**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**

It's funny.

Dib escaped death hundreds of times before, and never, not once did he seriously consider the sweet slumber the blade promises him. He pushed on, and on, to his limits and sometimes more than that.

This is not because he was a hero, or because he was the chosen one, or any of that cheesy crap you would read in the dollar book store. It was because there was always a way.

There was always a way.

But not this time.

Zim wasn't there to protect him, or teach him how things are done on the battle field. Gaz wasn't there with her terrifying aura to get the things they needed to survive.

It was just Dib.

"That wasn't entirely intelligent of you," spoke the Meekrob. It floated, looking at Dib without eyes. It spoke to Dib without a mouth. There was a time Dib considered this creature as one of the good guys, but now everything was different.

Dib glared at him, although he was unsure of what he was glaring at exactly. "No one was answering my questions. You keep treating me like I'm…"

"…The enemy?" The Meekrob offered. "Because, that exactly what you are at the moment, and you are not doing so well on proving me otherwise."

Dib frowned. He had threatened a doctor, causing panic and chaos in the past hour. He had failed horribly in getting away, on the account of Dib not having a plan. He never had a solid plan to begin with, but running blindly in an underground base filled with guards was straight up stupid.

"I want my sister."

"If you behave you may see her."

Dib looked at the creature, "And you'll let us go?"

If a faceless creature could smile, this one would be grinning ear to ear. "That depends on your sister. She isn't exactly the most reasonable person to speak with."

That was somehow unsurprising to Dib.

He struggled slightly against the guards' strong grip, but it was no use. He wasn't going loose anytime soon. "…And Zim?" asked Dib.

"What about him?"

"Where is he?"

If a faceless creature could smile…

**0o0o0**

"Alright, there is one last question."

Gaz glared at the alien, knowing full well that this couldn't be that last question. Because with every "Last Question" he asked, ten more would follow it.

He set on the table a small robot. It was turned off, and had been off for the past few days.

"What is this?"

Gaz rolled her eyes. The questions will never end at this point.


	5. Forgotten

**Some of you were wondering this, so I how this clears up any confusion.**

**It is a short chapter, but then, Skoodge is a very short person.**

**Super short**

**As in so short, he…**

**(Gets punched in the face)**

**Random Fangirl: LEAVE MY SKOODGE MUFFIN ALONE!**

**Me: **_**Ow…**_

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the original!**

**(Please read the END NOTE)**

Skoodge was always a vivacious fellow. From time to time again, he has always forgiven his offenders quickly and forgot about all the wrong done to him. Where he finds the patience to do this every minute of his life was a true mystery. But Skoodge was Irken. Irkens', by nature are very angry creatures.

Back at the _**explosion**_, Skoodge had jumped into the dumpster pod along with everyone else. He had also survived. The dumpster pod was discovered by the Meekrob, but Skoodge was so mangled in the heaps of twisted steel and filth that no one had bothered to dig him out.

"_Too much of a bother…"_

"_Most likely dead…"_

"_It is too fat for the Irkens to be of any use…"_

"_Just leave it…"_

"_Oh! This is a human!"_

"_Isn't this…"_

"_It is!"_

"_Banished Invader Zim?"_

"_I've heard of him, what a find!"_

"_What a find!"_

"_What a find!" _

"_What a find!"_

"_What a find_, they said!" Skoodge growled. Yes, he was still very much alive. The ship that had found the floating dumpster had politely parked it onto Planet Dirt. Dumpster can be very dangerous, when it tears through your ship and leaves you to the mercy of the endless vacuum of space.

Using nothing else but his bubbling rage and frustration, Skoodge managed to untangle himself from garbage. He stumbles onto the planet's surface, muttering under his breath. He was injured, yes. But Skoodge couldn't care less. He wasn't just mad. Skoodge was _outraged_.

His feet sink slightly into the murk, encouraging him to walk. He does this, as well as clawing at whatever pieces of junk he can grab, and flings it somewhere else. "Filthy, _horrible_… I am _so_… This isn't… _**AGHHHH**_!" Skoodge screams at the top of his lungs and crashes his fists into his own head. He covers his eyes and screams and screams until they grew into weak gasps of air.

Zim thought he was useless? Skoodge wasn't even good enough to be captured by the _enemy_. He tried. He did better than anyone else in Devastis, Irk and in the Invasion. Did anyone care? No.

_No._

No, he was sure someone cared. Dib? Zim? They were always wrapped up in their own little worlds, but they had to remember him. They had too.

They were his friends, weren't they?

They had to at the very least _wonder _where he was…

**END OF CHAPTER NOTE**

**Poor Skoodge…**

**Even I almost forgot about him.**

**Who else did?**

…

**Who are we talking about again?**

**(Gets punched again)**

**Ah, and as for the_ explosion, _you have to read the FIRST story. **

**_Tolerance is the original story, please read it if you haven't already!_**


	6. Risk of Insainity

**A bit rushed, but here you guys go.**

**I let Gaz off easy.**

**Lucky pants…**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really need this?**

The small metallic robot lay still on the table, which was unnatural for Gir. Gir was the type to jump on the Vortians' head and pull playfully at his horns or hug Gaz, and beg her for hours for a little dance. Gir was the type to blindly trust anyone and jump out of a window with glee. But with the current situation of being used as "evidence", Gir was probably more dangerous than he ever was.

Gir seemed to stare past the ceiling with his gray eyes, dulled by the dust that layered it. The girl unknowingly flinched at wondering if she should take the risk of turning Gir on or not. Will he make things worse? Will his idiocy save her? Surely, Gir would be so obviously stupid, that the mere idea of him being a threat to anything would be laughable.

"So," asked Interrogator, "What can you tell me about this?"

"…" Gaz stared intently at the little robot, trying to decide her next move.

"It's Irken, isn't?"

"…Yes. But Gir is…"

"GIR?" He snickered. "Don't you mean SIR? This is a SIR unit, is it not?"

Gaz raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? This is Gir. That is his name. I'm not sure where you got "SIR" from."

The Vortain shook his head sadly. "Well, you are a human. I should have guessed you wouldn't know the most obvious details about the war." He tapped his finger on the head of the robot, as if to make a point. "I'm not sure where you got _"GIR"_ from, but this is a SIR unit. Standard-issue Information Retrieval unit. All Irken Invaders are issued one."

"But Zim isn't a real Invader. And he calls this a "GIR"." Gaz argued. "Even Gir calls himself GIR."

This actually silenced the Vortain. This was new and interesting. Was GIR really not a SIR unit? Was Gir really a newer and more advanced version of the SIR unit?

"And what does the G stand for?" asked the Vortain.

Gaz shrugged. "I dunno."

"Don't lie to me."

"I really don't know. Girl? Game? Maybe Gerbil?" Gaz spun her finger in the air as she listed a list of various words beginning with the letter G. "Plus, I don't think it matters. Gir is really stupid. I mean, REALLY stupid."

"How stupid?"

Gaz reached for Gir, only to have her hand slapped by the Vortian. Gaz stared in disbelief at him, and in a low menacing voice she uttered a few unfriendly words. No one slaps her hand, _no one._ She made a quick mental note to make him pay for that later, when she wasn't being pointed at with so many guns.

"You can't touch that human," he said. "No funny stuff."

"You are an idiot."

"You keep saying that. You forget who is in charge here. I am Franis Nor'wok, leader of the Interrogation Unit!" Franis said with authority. He pounded his fist on the table for extra measure, and glared at Gaz with beady red eyes. "I literally hold your life in my hands, and things don't look so good for you. Tell me something useful, and I might not shoot you myself."

Gaz bit her lip to keep from laughing at the name. "Franis? Seriously?"

"Yes, it means determined in Vortian," Nor'wok explained hastily. "Now out with it! What do you know?"

Gaz crossed her arms and sighed. She thought long and hard about what she could say. She seriously considered lying, just to make this idiot happy. Gaz just wanted to get out of this god forsaken room, and eat something.

When was the last time she ate anyway?

The more she thought about what was happening her, the more she decided that it wasn't fair. Gaz didn't like going on for thirty or so hours without any real food. Gaz didn't like going out of her way to help people. Gaz didn't like how her entire life was turned into some kind of alien freak show, where she is suspected for the most ridiculous things.

She got angrier and angrier, and she griped the arms of her chair so tightly you would think you would have the ability to crush them in her tiny hands. Slowly, in a low clear tone of voice that sent shivers down the Vortians' back, she spoke. "What's left to say? I've only been on Irk for a few seconds, and that was only to save my brother. Zim is disgusting, loud, and pathetic. He ruined my life and I wish he never came to Earth. But Zim is too stupid to be of any threat. For Gods' sake, _Franis_, an elementary school _child_ kept him from taking over the world! And you think he can be of any threat to _you_? And you think I waste my time thinking about how to destroy your planet, or ship or whatever the hell you live? I couldn't care less about you or this war! I rather be home, playing my game, and not being involved in your insanity, because that is exactly what this is. Insanity."

And before anyone could react, Gaz snatched Gir and reached inside his little metallic head. Within seconds, Gir sprung to life.

"GAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZYYYY" Gir shrieked, tightly embracing her. "I loves you! I loves you, and you's is SOOO SMEEELLLY! My mongoose smells a lots betters then JOO!"

Gaz winced at the high notes and struggled to push him away. "GET OFF ME!"

"BUTS I GOTS FREE HUGS!"

Nor'wok stared in complete disbelief at the insanity before him. It truly was insanity. He almost pitied her situation and became convinced that the robot at least was just as she said. And idiot. Any other SIR unit would have detected the enemies in the room and make some sort of attempt to kill them.

But right now, the creature seemed to be attacking the human… with hugs? Affection? This was certainly confusing; Nor'wok would have a difficult time explaining to his superiors.

"So this is Gir?" He asked.

"IT WAS LIKE DARK AN STUFF! Whhhyyy you turn me off? WHHHHYYY?" Gir went into hysterics and Gaz was tempted to turn the robot back off. But for some reason, she just decided it might be better to leave the little psycho on.

"Yes… Quiet Gir!" Gaz quickly hushed the robot. "It's like I told you. Insanity. Am I clear?"

He was silent for a few moments, and finally nodded. "I still have my eye on you. You brother may not be so lucky however…"


	7. Trash

**DOUBLE UPDATE!**

**Ew.**

**This chapter is trash.**

**Literally, this chapter is **_**trash.**_

**I'm going to be sick…**

**DISCLAMER: I own it all! MINES!**

"…And I said, 'If you don't like the way I smell, then stop breathing!' And you should have seen her face Bubba!" Urko squealed to his co-captain. Bubba wasn't exactly amused.

"How about you shutting your trap for a second, and maybe I can get home early. God, look at mess! The planet is running of room to dump!" Bubba squinted at the masses of filth before him, trying to find a vacant spot for his precious load.

Urko rolled his eyes and leaned back on his seat. It honestly didn't matter where the trash went, as long as it here. Of course, there were reports of some mountains of trash collapsing over some of the people who actually worked here on ground level.

The two sat in silence for a few blissful seconds, until Urko spoke up again.

"I gotta go," He said.

Bubba rolled his eyes.

"No man, I mean _now_."

Bubba glanced at Urko and sighed deeply. "Damn you Urko, I told you to lay off the Worm Dogs!"

"Bubba, if you don't land, I'm going to go in your ship!" Urko whined, clutching his stomach.

Sighing again, Bubba kept looking for some sign of land… Only this time, he had a time limit. Luck must have been on his side because he found some. It was a small, insignificant plot of mud, but it was safe enough for the ship to land on.

As Bubba opened the hatch, Urko wasted no time jumping out to do his business. "I'll leave without you if you don't hurry up!" Bubba screamed at him. He watches Urko disappear behind what seemed to be a Dumpster Pod.

"Damn him…" he muttered to himself as he waited. "I _told _him to lay off those Worm Dogs."

**0o0**

"I truly wish I could say you were the first Irken to die on the stage, Zim. But Sadly, Tenn took that honor from you. Reoccurring thing with you, isn't?" The booming voice laughed mockingly, and was joined by his adoring audience.

Zim found himself gasping for air, as if the lights were making it hard for him to breath. Even so, he kept trying to focus his eyes on someone, anyone. But the lights were too bright for him to see.

"Zim has honor…" He cried out to the crowds. "I did things none of you could dream of!"

The voice said something about that, but Zim wasn't listening to him. He knew what he said was true, that was all that mattered. For the hundredth time, he attempted to break his restraints. It was no use, as they were just as strong as before. Suddenly, something was thrown at his knees.

It was a PAK.

Zim frowned. Was this some way to intimidate him? Zim was hated by his people, why should he care what happens to them. He didn't even know Tenn.

"Look at the big brave Irken! Oh, how brave. He doesn't even cry for his comrades."

As far as Zim was concerned, his comrades were all as good as dead.

**0o0**

Bubba waited and waited for his friend to return. At first, he thought it was just some _serious_ business. But then, he started to get a little concerned. Groaning at his inconvenience, he stumbled out the ship and walked toward the Dumpster Pod.

"Urko? Urko! Get your butt out here… oh." Bubbas' face fell when he saw a little green Irken in place of his friend. He looked angry.

Backing up, Bubba forced his best smiles. "Okay, look. I work here! I don't have anything the Irkens' don't want me to have, in fact…I …I… uh…"

Bubba silenced himself as the Irken rose on his spider legs. The Irken pointed at his ship.

"Give me the keys."

"…But!"

"**Now."**

Bubba found himself fumbling for his keys and threw them at him. "Take them! Take them, but don't eat me!"

Skoodge looked at Bubba oddly for a second, but quickly made his way to the ship. By the time he was raised in the air, Bubba found his friend.

Urko had put a whole new meaning to, "You've scared the pants off me".


End file.
